New Events
by SesshyGal
Summary: Sequeal to "Connections". Siya kept a secret from the others but will it come back to hunt her and how far will the others go to save her? Will she make it to the happy ending or fall short?  I DON'T OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

New Events  
>sequel to "Connections"<p>

_Recaps of the end of the Last Chapter_

"_Siya." Sesshomaru said stopping in front of the door and turning to me. "You will not, by any circumstances, be up before a week has past. If you try, I'll knock you out and put you back in bed."_

"_But you'll hurt Kagome in the process.' I reminded the demon lord who stood before me._

"_I'll ask her to forgive me for it before hand." He said with a sly smirk on his face. "Now rest Siya." Then left the room, so I lay back and fell into peaceful obligation._

Chapter 1: Where did she go? 

I got out of my bed and went to the balcony. I jumped to a nearby tree and hid. It has only been three days since my near death experience and Sesshomaru told (more like threatened) me not get up. I growled at the idea of obeying anyone at the moment, much less him, I wanted out of that room.

~Kagome's view~

I walked to Siya's sick room, as I called it; she hated the small white room. She normally referred to it as the room of "death by boredom" or "her personal nightmare". She hated staying in one place for a long period of time. I don't think she'll behave much longer thought.

Sesshomaru came to walk beside me and entangled his fingers with mine. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. We soon got to her room and he opened the door. Siya's bed was empty and her kimono was gone. I heard a growl from beside me; I smirked at the agitated demon lord.

"Siya where are you? Ugh…where did she go? I should have known that she would be up and about soon." I said and Sesshomaru growled again.

~Siya's view~

I had jumped out of the tree before they entered the medical room that was referred to as my prison. I met up with the general named Koga (the general who took her to the medical room). I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He offered me his arm and I looped my arm threw his.

"How are you today? I thought you were suppose to be in bed." He said, already knowing he was correct.

"I'm fine and as for the rest, well, I got board. I hate staying in one place very long and you are not taking me back." I told him.

"I wasn't even thinking about it. Earlier I was planning on breaking you out." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for the thought. Hey I got an idea, let's go sit in the garden." I said with a smile. Since coming to the Western Lands, the gardens have been my favorite place.

"Alright, let's go." He said and we walked towards the garden.

~Kagome's view~

Sesshomaru growled for the umpteenth time. If Siya was trying to get him mad, it was working very well. I looked at him and decided to calm him down. I leaned on his shoulder and he looked at me with a smile. Where ever she is, she is in trouble.

I sighed as we continued to try and find our friend. We walked out the front door leading to the courtyard. Knowing Siya she was outside in a tree or leaning against one, something she always dose. Then again she could be taking a bath god knows that she has missed them while confined to her bed and even then she still managed looking beautiful.

"We'll go right and all the way around." Sesshomaru said and I smiled at him.

"Alright, that's fine with me." I said, letting him lead me.

We didn't see her at all but I didn't care about that. We came across an adorable sight. Siya was curled up in Koga's lap, fast asleep. That wasn't normal for her, she normally never sleeps but for the last three days she slept most of the time. We walked over to them and sat about a foot away.

"Why didn't you tell me that you found her? She still needs to be in bed." Sesshomaru said in a hushed voice.

"She asked me not to and it is her choice what she does." He said, I smiled, he knows her well.

"Well, I she why she went to you, the girl was going mad in that room. Thank goodness that you found her or we would have had to look for the majority of the day, man she can hide." I said with a glance at my also preaches sister.

"I'm glad that she didn't find or run into trouble, she seems to be a magnet for it. We should be happy she can protect herself." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "or we'd never be able to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why me?

~Kagome's view~

After he said that, Siya snapped to her feet. She was growling at the tree line and a moment later something jumped out at her. She caught him by his upper arm and tumbled to the ground. Siya's growls grew in volume as the demon tried to get to me. She threw him away and took her post in front of me.

I now had a pretty cut running down my upper body. Siya was panting so Sesshomaru was right, she had been in no condition to be moving about. A small amount of blood ran down her jaw to fall on her black kimono.

"What do you want here, vermin? I knew I smelled a rat but your stench gets worse the closer you get." She growled, her eyes taking a red tint. The demon growled back at her but was shacking visibly.

"You've broken the rules. Creating the bond with a human and said human is a priestess. I'll kill her and take you back to your father." He said with a growl and there was an emotion akin to dread in Siya's beautiful golden eyes but nothing someone who know her would pick up on, her perfect disguise was on. "Shall I tell her of your betrayal that will send her to her grave or let her die not knowing the truth about it all? What do you think Siya, tell her or not, because she will die soon."

"You will not touch her and I'm not going back to the hell house again, never. That man lost all rights to call me his daughter, even if I truly was his flesh and blood." Siya said, taking a step forward to meet the next attack. "And the day I let filth like you touch her is the day I die and am in the next life, where ever that is. But that day is not upon us because today is the day I end your pathetic existence."

"Let's see what you can do to stop me." He screeched. Siya jumped forward with a quick punch to his face. He flew back and crashed through the trees. "I'd love to see you try to kill me your foolish for thinking you could hold up that threat. Look at yourself you can hardly stand on your own feet much less fight."

Siya growled and sank to one knee to catch a breath. A moment later she jumped up and grabbed the man's leg. She spun her body still holding the man, she let go after he was aimed at the forest. He flew towards the trees and disappeared. Siya was once more on her knees. She looked at me, I knew how much pain she was in, I felt it.

"Siya, what does he mean by what he said?' I asked, she growled before turning towards our persistent friend.

"Get out of here and I won't kill you." Siya said with crimson eyes glowing.

"Trader." He said but that was enoph, Siya snapped.

A red mist surrounded her and in no times at all a giant caramel dog stood before us. She jumped forward and bit his right arm. In this form her injuries stuck out more then normal.

She swallow him after crunching him in to bloody pieces of meet. It took her a moment to change back. She turned to me slowly, with her molten gold eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry." She said, tears running down her cheeks. She fell to the ground, unresponsive.

"Siya!" I yelled, Koga moved forward and caught her. I leaned heavily on Sesshomaru because of our injuries. "Koga is she alright, how bad is she?"

"She just over did it and now she needs lots of rest. We'll have to be strict on that or she will kill herself. I will say this, she is not someone you want as an enemy." He said with a thoughtful expression infused with worry for the demon he held in his arms.

Something really bad had to be happening if Siya cried because of it. She was so strong seeing her cry was as impossible as seeing a day without the sun or the moon exploding. Sesshomaru carried me to the medical room with Koga, who was holding Siya, on his heels. He laid me down on one of the beds so I could rest for a while.

What has Siya been keeping from us, what in her past does she feel like she needs to hide it from us? There was still so much I didn't know about my sister and I hoped that would change soon or it may kill us both. What do these people want from her and why did Siya feel fear when he mentioned her father? Siya what is going to happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time to explain

I woke up in the room that I loathed with the people I care about the most inside. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Koga, Sesshomaru and Kagome were all there.

"Siya, what did he mean? He said you broke a law by forming this bond with me?" Kagome asked, I didn't look at her.

"Siya you knew the day would come. It is time to tell Kagome the truth." Sesshomaru said, I looked at him with pleading eyes. "You know the rules for your kind better than me."

"Kagome, I have a story to tell you. If any of you had a question about my past, you'll soon know the truth." I said, looking at Kagome. "But you might hate me after you have heard it but there is no way to get around it."

Koga walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Nothing you say can change the fact that we care about you." He looked at everyone in the room, before he continued. "Isn't that right?" Everyone nodded in agreement with this.

"I'm rare for shadow demons; normal once survive without a host, as we call them. But I wasn't so lucky. I'm a parasite off of living people but I can make it pleasant or even painful. The moment I was born, my mother knew, so she made the bond with me. She told me everything I needed to know, even after my mother broke our bound before she was murdered. A man named Gin found me." I said before Koga interrupted me.

"What was your relationship with this Gin?" He asked, I was sure that I heard jealousy in his voice.

"Gin took me in at the time I had seen about twenty years and, after hearing my story, he made the bond with me. He raised me as his daughter and he was the father I never had but always wanted. But he was human and everyone knew that I was a demon." I said and paused to let them say something.

"What happened, Siya?" Kagome asked full of concern.

"The Shadow Demon Clan found me twenty years after Gin adopted me; they killed Gin and erased my memory, or so they thought. Gin died trying to protect me after having me break the bound and I was taken from my home. The leader made the bound with me and made me call him father. But he didn't act like one; he'd sneak into my bedroom and…" I bit my lip to try and not cry from the painful memories. "A hundred years later, announced that I was his mate-to-be. I held that at bay for two-hundred and fifty years."

Koga shook with fury as was almost everyone else in the room. I didn't blame them, to have your freedom taken like that, it was horrifying. I put my hand on Koga's and he calmed down.

"The year I turned two-hundred and ninety years old, I ran away breaking our bound. A month later, I met Kagome and asked her to make the bound with me. From there you all know the rest and that is my story." I said.

"What makes you so different from the rest of your kind and what rule did you break?" Kagome asked.

"I can't survive on my own for very long, I need a host. As for the rule, well, that is basically that I can't make the bound with humans or people with human blood. They said because they slowly lose themselves to power and lust. They are no longer the person they were when the bound was made." I told her and realization came crashing down on the human women.

"He is going to kill us both, because this is the second time you've given them problems." Kagome said and I nodded. I laid back to sleep in Koga's embrace. I didn't want to think at the moment. I soon slopped into the realm of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I stood in front of the balcony with silent tears running down my face. I looked at Koga's sleeping form and the note I left for the people I cared for. 'Kagome please forgive me but I will right this wrong.' With that thought, I jumped off the balcony before running into the surrounding trees. I didn't have plans to come back to this place again.

~Kagome's view~

I walked with Sesshomaru to go cheek on Siya. I only hoped that she was alright, she was in so much pain; I'd never seen her like that. When I thought of Siya, the words that came to me were strong, beautiful, kind and fierce. I never thought I'd see my sister cry, not like that. Her face twisted in agony with tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

"Will Siya be alright, Sesshomaru?" I asked looking up at the demon lord.

"I am sure that she will be fine. Siya is a strong women and a fierce fighter. To top it all off she is intelligent and kind. She will be fine, Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "But are you alright?"

I nodded and leaned my head on his arm. I heard him growl and looked up at him. In a swift motion of his arm, he was carrying me as he ran to Siya's room. He threw the door open, only to fond Koga asleep but no Siya.

"Koga, get up now!" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes taking a red tint. Koga's eyes flew open and he looked around, trying to find Siya. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she was here when I passed out." He said and my eyes landed on a piece of paper.

I grabbed it and unfolding the paper I read it aloud. "I'm sorry, my friends, to drag you into this. But don't worry; I'm going to get them off of you guys. Kagome I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm going back to father and beg him to let you go. Don't follow me and I will always pray for your happiness, Siya."

"He'll kill her or worse. We have to save her. I don't care if I have to go by myself. So you two coming or not?" He growled.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded his head to say he was. I was already going to get what I needed to save my sister.

"We'll leave as soon as possible, but I need a few things." I said as I walked out the door, a look of determination on my face.

I ran into Sango and Miroku on my way to my room. They looked me over and knew something was wrong. I looked away from them and towards Siya's room.

"What is the matter Kagome?" They asked. I shook my head before looking at them again.

"Siya's gone; we're going to go save her. You guys have to stay here and watch the kids." I said walking to my room and grabbing my bag. I then ran to the entrance and went out the door. Sesshomaru and Koga were there waiting for me. Sesshomaru picked me up, and then raced off to save our missing friend.

~Siya's view~

I looked around the familiar area that I had no wish to pass through again, well in this life time. I would have preferred staying in that horrible hospital bed for the rest of my long life. I drew in a sharp breath, I would soon be at the place that I only saw in nightmares but I had no choice. I only pray Kagome and the others will one day forgive me for this. I choice their lives over my own, I don't want to see another person die because of me. But I can't say I regretted it, my time with Kagome and the others. They were the happiest year of my life; you would have to kill me before I ever said differently. Well, time to deal with my past after all these years of running and hiding. But that ends now, I won't let Gin's fate be repeated. Death is here to collect me, very soon may I add.

_Hey Guys, _

_ Not my best chapter I know but the next one will be better, I give you my word. I thank you all for reading this story._

_Your humble servant,  
><em>_SesshyGal_


End file.
